CSI : back to the prairie
by CSI-stephanie
Summary: Lors d'une enquête, Sara et Grissom découvrent la DeLorean du film
1. Default Chapter

Title: CSI: Back To The Prairie

Authors: Stéphanie et Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: HUMOUR !!!!!!! Cross-over : CSI – La petite maison dans la prairie (oui c'est sérieux !) – Dr Quinn -  X-Files – Retour vers le Futur – Stargate SG-1 – Smallville - That 70's Show et d'autres… LOL

Spoilers : aucun vraiment….

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série CSI: Crime Scene Investigation et de toutes les séries présentes ne nous appartiennent pas. Nous les empruntons juste pour avoir un peu de fun ! lol

Feedback: Pleeeeease stephanie116@wanadoo.fr & LeslieSIDLE@aol.com 

Author's note: Tout est parti d'un échange d'e-mails et maintenant ça a fini en fanfic !!!

Summary: Trop long à expliquer… Pour être bref: Un ptit voyage dans le passé !!!

Gil Grissom et Sara Sidle se trouvaient au bord de la route menant à Henderson où un homme venait de se faire percuter par un véhicule.

Les deux scientifiques furent accueillis par leur collègue, le Capitaine Jim Brass.

" La victime est un certain Daren Sullivan, 35 ans, il vivait à Henderson. Il était ingénieur en télécommunications. " les informa-t-il.

" La voiture qui l'a percuté est celle que vous voyez là-bas " continua-t-il en indiquant le véhicule arrêté de l'autre côté de la route. " 

" Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de témoins ? " demanda Grissom en regardant tout autour de lui.

" Non. C'est une voiture de patrouille qui a signalé l'accident. " 

Ils prirent congés de leur collègue et s'approchèrent de la victime. Elle était face contre sol, du sang s'écoulait d'un impact à la tête.

" Il a été traîné sur plusieurs mètres " constata Sara.

Grissom vint se placer à ses côtés et observa également les traces de pneus et de sang.

" Oui. Et il n'y a aucune trace de freinage d'urgence. Généralement quand on percute quelqu'un ou quelque chose, le premier réflexe est de freiner mais là… il n'y a rien. " observa-t-il 

Sara prit quelques photos avant de demander :

" Un meurtre ? " 

" C'est à vérifier mais n'écartons pas toutes les possibilités. " répondit-il simplement.

Après avoir relevé divers indices près du corps et prit suffisamment de photos, ils commencèrent à inspecter la voiture.

" DeLorean, année 1985. Le type est un fan de 'Retour vers le futur' ou quoi ? " s'étonna Sara.

" Pardon ? " demanda Grissom qui n'avait pas compris son allusion.

" 'Retour vers le futur' c'est un film sur un scientifique qui a inventé une machine à voyager dans le temps et avec un étudiant ils vont dans le futur ! " lui raconta-t-elle.

" Jamais vu " lui avoua-t-il.

" Le propriétaire de la voiture l'a exactement transformé comme dans le film ! C'est impressionnant !!! " dit-elle en admiration devant l'engin.

" Sara, nous devons examiner le véhicule, et non pas se pavaner devant ! " 

Celle-ci se renfrogna immédiatement et examina le pare-chocs avant tandis que Grissom regardait les côtés.

Le pare-brise était miraculeusement intact, seule la plaque d'immatriculation était un peu tordue. Les deux scientifiques finirent d'examiner l'extérieur, surpris par le peu de dommages portés à la voiture, et commencèrent à inspecter son intérieur.

" C'est étrange, le véhicule appartient à la victime… " dit Grissom qui avait trouvé des papiers.

Sara était côté passager et ouvrait la boîte à gants. Elle en sortie une carte.

" Sullivan faisait partie de la fédération américaine d'inventions futuristes et techniques… " lui apprit-elle.

" Ca a certainement un rapport avec cette voiture " ajouta-t-elle.

" Oui et en attendant, c'est pas la voiture qui l'a renversé toute seule ! " répondit-il froidement.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à relever empreintes, fibres et autres indices trouvés, avant de dire aux policiers de faire remorquer la voiture dans leur labo.

**xxx Las Vegas Police Department – Crime Lab xxx**

Après être passés à la morgue, où Doc Robbins les avaient informés sur les différentes blessures de la victime, Sara apporta à Greg quelques empreintes. Grissom, quant à lui, examinait les fibres prélevées dans la voiture.

Dans les labos, un silence inhabituel régnait. Nick et Catherine étaient sur une affaire de meurtre dans un hôtel de Las Vegas et Warrick bossait en solo sur une disparition. 

Une heure plus tard, Sara fit irruption dans le labo où se trouvait Grissom.

" Les empreintes sur le volant ne correspondent pas à celles de Sullivan " annonça-t-elle.

" On sait à qui elles appartiennent ? " 

" Non. La personne n'est pas fichée… " répondit-elle.

Grissom soupira avant de lui dire :

" J'ai vu Brass tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que Sullivan était susceptible de remporter le prix pour sa DeLorean, c'était bien son invention. Apparemment, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il gagnait et Brass va demander la liste de ses éventuels concurrents. " 

" Oui, on l'aurait tué pour qu'il ne gagne pas ? Mais alors pourquoi utiliser sa voiture ?" demanda-t-elle peu convaincue.

" C'est une possibilité… " 

" Vous avez trouvé quelque chose avec les fibres ? " 

" Non, rien. " répondit-il simplement.

" Va falloir aller examiner la voiture… " continua-t-il en se levant.

Ils sortirent du labo et se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol. Grissom ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Sara devant lui.

La DeLorean était là et n'attendait plus qu'eux. Ils revêtirent leur combinaison de travail et Grissom décida d'inspecter le dessous du véhicule tandis que Sara jetait un œil au reste.

Quelques heures plus tard, il déclara :

" Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose ! " 

Sara détourna son attention du pneu arrière gauche et lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

" A première vue, il semble que les freins aient été sabotés. " 

" Ce qui montre pourquoi il n'y avait pas de traces de freinage. " dit Sara 

" Certainement. Ce serait pour l'empêcher de gagner ? " 

" Ou pour le tuer… " lâcha-t-elle.

Le regard de Grissom passa de Sara à la voiture.

" Peut-être bien… "

" Il faudrait pratiquer un test… " lança Sara.

" Pour vérifier les freins ? On ne le fait pas d'habitude… mais c'est la seule piste que nous ayons pour l'instant. Mais de jour ce serait mieux. On ira le faire demain. " dit-il.

Sara acquiesça et ils rangèrent leur matériel avant de quitter la salle. Le reste de la nuit passa tranquillement. 

**xxx Domicile de Sara Sidle xxx**

Il était environ 2 heures de l'après-midi lorsque son portable sonna. A moitié endormie, elle l'attrapa sur sa table de nuit et décrocha :

" Allô " dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

" C'est Grissom, je vous réveille ? "

" Oui, mais c'est pas grave, il fallait que je me lève de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda-t-elle.

" C'est au sujet du test sur la DeLorean, ça vous dit qu'on aille le faire d'ici une heure ? "

" Euh…oui, pas de problème. Je vous rejoins là-bas alors. " 

" Ok, à toute à l'heure. " et il raccrocha.

Sara se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avant de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche.

Une heure plus tard, elle arriva sur les lieux de l'accident et vit Grissom chercher sa mallette dans le coffre de sa Tahoe. La DeLorean était garée sur le bas côté de la route.

Il se retourna quand il entendit ses pas derrière lui. Sara lui sourit et attendit qu'il parle.

" Bien, je vais placer la voiture sur la route pour commencer la reconstitution. Vous n'avez qu'à aller placer des plots le long du chemin prit par le chauffard. " Sara s'exécuta immédiatement. 

Une fois tous les plots en position, Sara alla prendre place dans la voiture et attacha sa ceinture.

Elle fut surprise de retrouver les consoles identiques à celles du film.

Grissom démarra et la voiture commença à prendre de la vitesse. Mais, au moment de freiner, il s'aperçut que la voiture ne cessait d'accélérer.

" Grissom, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda Sara inquiète.

" Je ne sais pas… il semblerait qu'elle accélère toute seule ! " dit-il essayant de freiner le véhicule.

La voiture semblait se désintégrer et finit par disparaître totalement, ne laissant derrière elle que les traces de pneus enflammées…

Dans la voiture, Sara et Grissom étaient complètement étourdis par toutes les vibrations. Puis la voiture s'arrêta enfin dans un immense nuage de poussière. 

Après quelques secondes, Grissom reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers Sara.

" Vous n'avez rien, ça va ? "

La jeune femme, l'air totalement perdu, se massait les tempes. Elle le regarda : 

" Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" J'en sais rien... Votre tête, ça va ? "

" Oui, ça peut aller. "

" Bon, sortons d'ici. " dit-il en ouvrant la portière.

Dehors, une surprise de taille les attendait. Ils observèrent le paysage alentour. Il n'y avait que des champs à perte de vue. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

" Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? " demanda Sara.

" Il doit y avoir une explication logique à tout ça. "

Sara réfléchit un moment pendant que Grissom faisait le tour de la voiture.

Une épaisse fumée s'élevait de sous le capot.

Grissom y jeta un œil. 

" Une pièce du moteur n'a pas tenu le choc. " dit-il simplement. 

Il était en train de passer en revue tout ce qu'il y avait sous le capot.

Reliée au moteur se trouvait une espèce de boîtier noir, il décida de l'ouvrir avec précaution et fut surpris par son contenu. Quelque chose de vert fluo brillait dedans, il l'attrapa à l'aide de pinces et le sortit pour l'examiner. 

" Du nouveau ? " demanda-t-elle

" J'ai trouvé ça dans un boîtier sous le capot, il semblerait que ça alimente le moteur…" répondit-il en lui montrant la substance verte dans un flacon.

" Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? " 

" Je n'en sais rien, une huile de moteur… " dit-il incertain

" Vert fluo ? Oui…. Et de la kryptonite verte aussi Superman ! " le coupa-t-elle 

Puis il referma et le capot et fut surpris par l'expression sur le visage de Sara. 

Inquiet il demanda : 

" Sara ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? "

Elle fixa un moment avant de répondre : 

" Euh…je crois comprendre ce qui s'est passé… " 

" Ah ? " dit-il soudain l'air très intéressé.

" Oui, mais je crois que ça ne va pas vous plaire…pas plus qu'à moi, d'ailleurs. "

" Bien, vous m'expliquerez ça en chemin. Mon portable n'a plus de réseau et il faut qu'on trouve une dépanneuse. "

" En chemin ? Mais où voulez-vous aller ? On ne sait même pas où on est. "

" Sara, on ne va pas attendre ici éternellement. La voiture est en panne alors il faut aller chercher de l'aide. " 

" Ecoutez, si ma théorie s'avère exacte, je ne pense pas que les gens du coin nous soient d'une très grande utilité. "

Grissom la fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

" Et on peut la connaître votre théorie ? "

Elle s'apprêtait à lui expliquer quand elle fut interrompue par un bruit derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps et restèrent sans voix face à ce qui s'approchait.


	2. chap2

Un homme assit dans un chariot s'avançait. Il ordonna à son cheval de s'arrêter, puis les observa. Sara et Grissom échangèrent un regard, puis Sara déclara : 

" Bonjour ! Je suis Sara Sidle et voici Gil Grissom. Vous pourriez nous dire où nous sommes ? "

" Oui, vous êtes sur mes terres ! "

" Ah…désolés, mais nous sommes un peu perdus…vous pourriez nous aider ? "

" En tout cas vous n'êtes pas de la région. " lança l'homme en observant leurs vêtements.

" Oui, nous avons eu un p'tit accident et la voiture est en panne. Mais où sommes-nous ?" continua Sara.

L'homme parut surpris par la question mais il répondit : 

" Je m'appelle Charles Ingalls et vous êtes à Walnut Grove. Minnesota. "

Grissom écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se tourna vers Sara. Devant son expression, Sara expliqua : 

" C'est ce que je pensais. Vous vous rappelez l'histoire de la DeLorean ? Elle sert à voyager dans le temps. Et je crois que malheureusement on a fait un p'tit voyage. "

Grissom avait du mal à réaliser. Il se tourna vers Charles : 

" En quelle année sommes-nous ? "

" C'est une blague ? " lâcha l'homme du haut de son chariot.

" S'il vous plait, répondez. " insista Grissom.

" Eh bien en 1886, pourquoi ? "

Sara soupira. Malheureusement sa théorie était la bonne.

Grissom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il réfléchit un instant et déclara : 

" Bon très bien ! Il faut réparer la voiture et repartir au plus vite. "

" C'est quoi cet engin ? " demanda Charles.

Grissom fit signe à Sara de lui expliquer pendant que lui allait contrôler une dernière fois quelles étaient les pièces endommagées.

" C'est ce qu'on appelle une voiture. Et elle nous a permis de passer de notre époque à la votre. Maintenant il nous faudrait des outils pour pouvoir la réparer et repartir. "

" Votre époque ? Mais c'est quoi, votre époque ?" demanda Charles très intéressé.

" Nous sommes en 2003 à notre époque. Nous venons du futur. "

" 2003 ? " répéta-t-il d'un air pensif.

" Alors vous pouvez nous aider à trouver des outils pour réparer ? "

" Je peux vous montrer ce que j'ai, si ça peut vous aider. "

" Très bien, c'est gentil, merci. "

Puis Sara se tourna vers Grissom.

" Est-ce que c'est réparable ? "

" Oui…enfin si on a les bons outils…ce dont je doute ! " dit-il en refermant le capot.

" Je vous emmène chez moi, alors. Vous trouverez peut-être ce qu'il vous faut. "

" D'accord " lança Sara en se dirigeant vers le chariot.

Grissom hésita un instant. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix alors, résigné, il la suivit et s'installa à côté d'elle à l'arrière du chariot.

Sara l'observa du coin de l'œil. Si la situation n'était pas si grave, elle en aurait presque pleuré de rire, rien qu'à voir l'expression de Grissom. Il croisa son regard et fut surpris d'y trouver une lueur d'amusement. Décidément, cette femme ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez les Ingalls. Grissom et Sara furent plutôt surpris par l'habitation. Il s'agissait d'une toute petite maison à côté de laquelle se tenait une grange. Tout autour, il n'y avait rien que des champs et un peu plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir les bois. Rien à voir avec Las Vegas et son désert. Ici au moins il y avait de la végétation.

Charles descendit du chariot et les invita à entrer pour leur présenter sa famille.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par cinq enfants et un chien.

Grissom et Sara ne s'attendaient pas à trouver autant de monde dans une aussi petite maison.

Charles fit les présentations : 

" Gil, Sara, je vous présente ma femme, Caroline, et mes filles, Mary, Laura, Carrie, et Grace. Et voici mon fils, Albert. Et euh…voici Bandit. " dit-il en désignant le chien, qui faisait le beau.

" Bonjour. " dirent ensemble Grissom et Sara.

" Désolé de faire intrusion comme ça chez vous. " s'excusa encore Sara.

" Mais non, voyons, vous êtes les bienvenus. Je préparais justement le dîner. " lui répondit Caroline.

" Je vais vous montrer mes outils. " proposa Charles à Grissom.

" Oui je vous suis. "

" Je vous accompagne. " lança Sara qui se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver seule au milieu d'enfants. Grissom, qui avait bien compris ce qui la gênait, lui lança un regard amusé.

Dans la grange, Charles leur montra ses outils. Grissom et Sara les examinèrent. Mais comme ils se l'étaient imaginé, les outils étaient bien trop obsolètes.

Grissom soupira. 

" Je ne pense pas que vos outils puissent nous aider. " 

Charles parut étonné. 

" Eh bien… on pourra toujours aller voir chez les Oleson demain. "

" Les Oleson ? " demanda Grissom.

" Oui, ils tiennent le magasin au village. Ils ont sûrement des outils là-bas qui pourront vous servir. "

Sara et Grissom échangèrent un regard entendu. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

" Mais il va falloir remorquer la voiture jusqu'ici, on ne peut pas la laisser en pleine nature. " déclara Grissom.

" Je vais aller atteler un autre cheval sur le chariot et on pourra la remorquer et la cacher dans la grange. " proposa Charles.

" Oui, merci " lui dit Sara alors qu'il s 'éloignait déjà.

Sara se tourna vers Grissom. 

" Et si on ne peut pas réparer ? On est condamné à rester ici ? " dit-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

" Sara on trouvera un moyen. " répondit calmement Grissom.

Le regard dans le vague, elle semblait déjà découragée. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il s'approcha et face à elle, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

" Vous me faites confiance ? " demanda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard bleu.

" Bien-sûr…mais vous n'êtes pas Superman. "

" Non, désolé. " dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Sara l'observa un instant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

" Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux. " dit-il.

A ce moment-là Charles entra et leur annonça. 

" Nous devrions y aller. Il va bientôt faire nuit. "

Grissom et Sara le rejoignirent. Avec le chariot ils repartirent chercher la DeLorean laissée en pleine campagne.

Il leur fallut pas moins d'une heure pour remorquer la voiture jusqu'à la grange.

" Je vais dire à Caroline que nous sommes rentrés et qu'elle vous prépare des couvertures pour cette nuit. "

" Merci " répondit Sara.

Grissom commençait à dissimuler la voiture avec de la paille. 

" Il vaut mieux que personne d'autre ne soit au courant. " expliqua-t-il à Sara.

Ils avaient terminé de camoufler la DeLorean lorsque Charles réapparut avec des couvertures.

" Je vous apporte tout ce que nous avons. "

Grissom, l'air amusé, regarda Sara avant de répondre :

 " Je pense que ça devrait suffire. "

Sara n'en revenait. Il s'amusait de la situation. ' _Quel toupet_ ' pensa-t-elle.

Charles déposa les couvertures et leur annonça que le dîner était servi.

" Vous allez voir, Caroline est la meilleure cuisinière de toute la région. " dit-il avec fierté.

Grissom et Sara n'avaient pas très faim. Cette aventure pour le moins inattendue leur avait coupé l'appétit. Cependant il fallait bien se nourrir, d'autant qu'ils ne savaient pas pour combien de temps, ils allaient être coincés à cette époque.

Charles leur fit signe de les suivre dans la maison. Grissom passa une main dans le dos de Sara et la guida jusqu'à la porte.

Caroline et les enfants étaient déjà à table et les attendaient pour commencer.

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée à discuter des différences entre leurs deux époques. Les enfants étaient très curieux et posaient des tas de questions.

Grissom leur expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas tout leur révéler et que certaines choses devaient rester secrètes.

Puis Caroline envoya les enfants au lit. Sara et Grissom se levèrent aussi. 

" Nous allons vous laisser maintenant. Merci pour tout. " déclara Sara.

" Je vous en prie, c'est normal. J'espère que vous serez bien installés dans la grange. Nous n'avons plus de place dans la maison, sinon… " s'excusa Caroline

" C'est parfait, ne vous en faites pas. "

" Oui ça ira très bien. Merci. " lança Grissom.

Puis ils regagnèrent la grange avec pour seule lumière, une lanterne que leur avait donnée Charles.

Grissom entra dans la grange et déposa la lanterne sur une étagère. Sara, debout près de la voiture, observait tout autour d'elle. 

" Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? " demanda-t-il.

" Euh…non. Je cherche un endroit confortable pour dormir et si possible à l'abri des rats. "

Grissom la regardait d'un air amusé.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense qu'il y a assez de place pour tout le monde. "

Elle le fusilla du regard.

" Parce que vous trouvez ça drôle ? " dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

" Allons ne vous fâchez pas ! Je vous défendrai contre ses vilaines bêtes ! " dit-il en dépliant les couvertures.

Sara l'observait. Sur la paille, il avait étalé une couverture en guise de matelas.

" Tenez, mettez-vous-là, c'est la meilleure place. " dit-il. Puis il s'éloigna un peu et étala une autre couverture. 

" Vous allez dormir là ? " demanda Sara inquiète.

" Oui. Pourquoi ? Vous préférez cette place ? "

" Non…c'est juste que je ne me sens pas bien rassurée ici…avec tous ces animaux sauvages dehors et ici les rats… "

Grissom leva un sourcil. Puis il ramassa sa couverture et s'approcha.

" Vous n'aimez pas les joies de la campagne ? "

" Pas vraiment, non. " dit-elle en secouant la tête.

" Ah, les femmes modernes ! " lâcha-t-il  en faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis il retira sa veste et la tendit à Sara. 

Elle le regarda d'un air étonné.

" Votre oreiller, madame ! " dit-il en souriant.

Comment pouvait-il trouver le moyen de rire dans une situation pareille ? Sara était partagée entre son envie de l'étrangler et son envie de se jeter dans ses bras. 

Elle lui prit la veste et le remercia.

Grissom se détourna et alla chercher la lanterne. 

Sara en profita pour s'installer au mieux. Elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur la veste de Grissom. Puis elle le vit s'approcher la lanterne à la main. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il s'allongea près d'elle et souffla sur la flamme.

" Bonne nuit, Sara "

" Bonne nuit, Grissom. "

Malgré cette situation plutôt gênante, Sara s'endormit assez rapidement.

Pourtant au milieu de la nuit, elle fut réveillée par le froid. Elle frissonnait. Soudain, elle s'aperçut que Grissom n'était plus là. 

" Grissom ? " 

Pas de réponse. Inquiète, elle se leva et s'enveloppa dans une couverture. Puis elle tâtonna pour trouver la porte.

Elle sortit de la grange et le trouva assis dehors, la lanterne à ses cotés.

L'air pensif, il ne la vit pas s'approcher.

" Grissom ? " dit-elle doucement.

Il leva les yeux, surpris de la trouver là.

" Sara, vous allez attraper froid, vous ne devriez pas rester ici. "

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " demanda-t-elle     

" Tout va bien…je réfléchis, c'est tout. "

" Vous avez l'air gelé. " dit-elle en s'approchant. Puis elle prit la couverture, se pencha et la lui passa autour de ses épaules.

Il l'observa, puis lui sourit.

" Il vaut mieux aller dormir…demain, une longue journée nous attend. " déclara-t-il gêné. Il se leva, attrapa la lanterne et passa devant.

Dans la grange, il laissa Sara s'installer puis il s'allongea près d'elle. Comme elle frissonnait, il étendit un bras et instinctivement elle se blottit contre lui. Il souffla alors sur la flamme et resserra son étreinte pour la réchauffer.

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Grissom fut réveillé de bonne heure par le chant du coq. Dehors le jour se levait et la grange s'éclairait peu à peu. Il réalisa alors que Sara dormait encore blottie contre lui. Sa tête reposait au creux de son épaule et sa main était posée sur son torse. Il resta un moment à l'observer sans faire un geste, de peur de la réveiller. Puis il passa doucement sa main sur sa joue  pour écarter une mèche de cheveux. A ce moment elle ouvrit un œil. Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard. Gênée, elle s'écarta et reprit place à une distance raisonnable. 

" Bonjour. Bien dormi ? " demanda Grissom en repoussant les couvertures.

" Mmm…oui. " avoua-t-elle en faisant la moue. Elle dut reconnaître qu'elle avait plutôt bien dormi, mais elle se garda bien de l'avouer à Grissom.

" Bien. " dit-il en se levant. 

" Je crois que tout le monde est déjà réveillé, j'ai entendu du bruit. "

Sara s'étira et se leva à son tour. Elle attrapa la veste de Grissom et la lui tendit.

" Tenez votre veste. Merci "

Il s'approcha et déclara, un léger sourire aux lèvres : 

" Il me semble qu'elle ne vous a pas beaucoup servi finalement… " 

Sara comprit tout de suite l'allusion. Vexée, elle lâcha : 

" Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous gêner…j'avais froid, c'est tout. "

" Qui a dit que ça me gênait ? " dit-il l'air amusé.

Puis il pivota et se dirigea vers la porte. Sara resta scotchée sur place quelques secondes, puis levant les bras au ciel en signe de résignation, elle le suivit. 

" Je donnerai cher pour une bonne douche. " lança-t-elle.

" Et bien si nous trouvons les outils pour réparer, vous serez chez vous dans quelques heures. " répondit Grissom.

Dehors ils furent accueillis par le chien, qui aboyait et faisait des bonds partout. Charles ouvrit la porte à ce moment et les invita à entrer pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Tous les enfants étaient déjà à table. Le petit déjeuner était servi.

Ensuite, Charles proposa de les emmener au village dès l'ouverture du magasin des Oleson.

Il prépara le chariot et attela les chevaux. 

" Voilà, on peut y aller. " annonça-t-il.  

Grissom et Sara s'installèrent à l'arrière du chariot. Le chemin pour arriver au village leur parut une éternité. Les routes étaient chaotiques et le chariot était loin d'être confortable.

Charles stoppa le chariot devant l'entrée du magasin. 

" Nous y sommes ! " dit-il en sautant à terre.

Grissom et Sara observèrent la devanture et échangèrent un regard inquiet. 

" Il y a peu de chance de trouver quoique ce soit qui ressemble à un outil là-dedans ! " lâcha Sara.

" Ne faites pas de conclusions hâtives, on ne sait jamais ! " lui répondit Grissom.

Sara haussa les épaules puis ils suivirent Charles dans le magasin.

" Bonjour Me Oleson ! " 

Une femme plutôt bien portante se tenait derrière le comptoir. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant les vêtements de Grissom et Sara.

" Euh..Bonjour, Charles. " dit-elle un peu hésitante.

" Je vous présente Gil et Sara. Ce sont des cousins en visite dans la région. Nous aurions besoin de voir tous les outils que vous avez en vente. " lui expliqua Charles un peu amusé par la situation.

" Des outils ? Eh bien, tout est là. " lança-t-elle en désignant un coin du magasin.

Sara et Grissom se dirigèrent dans la direction qu'elle leur indiquait et furent déçus de ne trouver que des choses inutiles. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse les aider à réparer la DeLorean. 

Sara, qui commençait à perdre tout espoir de pouvoir revenir à leur époque, sortit en râlant.

" C'est bien ce que je pensais ! "

Grissom, surprit par sa réaction, la suivit.

" Sara " l'appela-t-il.

Celle-ci se retourna et son visage ne reflétait que la colère.

" Comment on va faire pour rentrer maintenant ? Hein ? Je refuse de rester bloquée en 1886 !! " cria-t-elle.

" Sara, on va trouver un moyen, je vous le promets ! " la rassura-t-il.

Elle étouffa un rire nerveux avant de se détourner de lui et de monter à l'arrière du chariot.

Charles sortit du petit magasin et les regarda tour à tour.

" Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez rien trouvé. " leur dit-il embarrassé avant de monter sur son chariot.

" Ne vous en faites pas, on trouvera bien quelque chose à faire… " soupira Grissom.

" Oui, c'est évident ! " dit Sara d'un ton acerbe.

Grissom se retourna vers Sara et l'observa quelques secondes avant d'aller s'installer à ses côtés. A peine arrivé, il se dirigea vers la grange et en sortit la DeLorean. Pendant ce temps, Sara décida d'aller faire un tour dans la campagne environnante.

Sara marchait à travers la prairie et la forêt sans but précis. Elle se disait que se perdre serait peut-être la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver, plutôt que de se prendre la tête avec Grissom.

Elle prenait son temps et respirait à pleins poumons. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Las Vegas et le labo. Elle adorait son job et ses collègues, même si elle ne s'entendait pas plus que ça avec Catherine. Elle ne s'imaginait pas une seconde, rester dans un endroit pareil. A cette époque, les gens vivaient simplement, trop simplement. Pas d'ordinateurs, de voitures, de téléphone. Elle se demandait aussi à quoi ressemblerait la vie ici, coincée avec Grissom… Il finirait certainement par la faire interner…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par des bruits de sabots. Elle se retourna et effectivement, elle vit  un homme à cheval s'approcher au galop. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il l'empoigna et l'emporta avec lui.


	3. chap3

A quelques kilomètres de là, Charles avait rejoint Grissom et lui demandait s'il pouvait lui être utile. Malheureusement, il lui répondit que lui-même ne savait pas comment faire pour réparer la voiture. Charles compatissait au sort des deux étrangers. 

Soudain, un éclair blanc apparu quelque part dans la prairie, accompagné d'un bruit sourd. Les deux hommes qui avaient été témoins de la scène se précipitèrent à l'endroit du flash.

Ils furent surpris de voir un grand arc en pierre et quatre personnes en sortir. Approchant à petits pas, les étrangers se tournèrent alors vers eux et les dévisagèrent.

" Nous venons en paix " s'écria un des hommes, vêtu d'un treillis vert.

Grissom jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses trois autres compagnons et fut assez surprit. Il y avait un autre homme, vêtu d'un costard-cravate noir et deux femmes. L'une était blonde et  aussi habillée en treillis et la seconde, rousse,  avait revêtu un tailleur bleu marine. 

Le premier homme regarda un compteur et se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde. 

" On est en 1886… les champs magnétiques de l'autre monde ont dû jouer sur les commandes du compteur. " 

Sa collègue acquiesça.  

Il se retourna vers Grissom et Charles et fit les présentations :

" Je suis le colonel O'Neill et voici mon équipière le major Carter. Nous faisons partie d'une équipe appelée la SG-1 et nous voyageons de mondes en mondes. Excepté pour cette fois-ci, nous avons dû récupérer les deux agents fédéraux que vous voyez.

L'agent Fox Mulder et sa co-équipière Dana Scully. Ils étaient dans un autre univers. Et malheureusement, au lieu de revenir en 2003, nous sommes arrivés en 1886… 

O'Neill s'arrêta un moment, et se  demanda si les deux hommes savaient de quoi il parlait. Il les observa plus attentivement et se rendit compte que le plus âgé ne portait pas des vêtements typiques du 18ème siècle.

Grissom resta bouche bée face au speech qu'il venait d'entendre.

" 2003 ? Vous venez vraiment de 2003 ? " dit-il sans y croire.

" Affirmatif, vous n'avez pas l'air de l'époque non plus, si j'en juge par vos vêtements et par vos lunettes de soleil " fit remarquer le colonel.

" Je fais partie du Las Vegas Crime Lab et à la suite d'un malencontreux accident, j'ai atterrit ici avec ma collègue. Je viens également de 2003 ! " expliqua-t-il.

" J'oubliais : Je suis Gil Grissom et voici Charles Ingalls.

" C'est étrange de rencontrer des gens de notre époque… " sourit O'Neill.

" En effet, mais vous au moins vous savez comment repartir " constata le scientifique.

" Pourquoi ? Vous êtes bloqués ici ? " 

" Il semblerait oui, notre moyen de transport est une DeLorean ré-aménagée comme dans un film… je ne sais plus le titre… " avoua-t-il.

" Retour vers le futur ? " dit soudain Carter.

" Oui c'est bien ça… Le véhicule a été trouvé sur une enquête et lors d'un test, ma collègue et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans cette prairie. Et apparemment, une pièce du moteur n'a pas tenu… "  expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

" Hum… je peux peut-être vous aider, je m'y connais assez bien en mécanique ! Montrez-moi la bête ! " proposa O'Neill.

Grissom soupira et les emmena voir la voiture  près de la grange.

Il souleva le capot et indiqua ce qui clochait au colonel.

 Pendant ce temps, Charles faisait la conversation avec les 3 autres.

" Alors comment se fait-il que vous débarquiez en 1886 ? " plaisanta Charles.

" Nous avons dû aller récupérer deux agents du FBI dans un monde parallèle. " annonça Carter

" Oui, en effet, à la suite d'une enquête, nous avons traversé par mégarde, un vortex qui nous a envoyés dans un autre univers " expliqua l'autre jeune femme.

" Ahh… " s'exclama Charles, pas certain de tout comprendre.

A quelques mètres de là :

" Ok, je dois avoir ce qui faut pour vous réparer ça ! " annonça fièrement O'Neill.

" Vraiment ? " s'exclama Grissom.

" Oui, je vais aller chercher mon matériel, c'est trois fois rien comme problème et ce sera réparé en deux temps, trois mouvements ! " dit-il avant d'aller chercher son sac.

Il en sortit des pinces, du fil de fer et autre chose que Grissom n'avait pas identifié. Il se pencha sur le moteur et commença le travail.

Grissom voulut savoir comment il procédait et lui demanda :

" Colonel O'Neill… "  

" Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Mac Gyver ! " plaisanta-t-il sans relever la tête.

" Oui, bon euh…qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas exactement… ? 

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

" Ca y est ! C'est réparé !! Je vous l'avais dit : trois fois rien ! Un morceau de fil de fer et de la glue… Important : toujours avoir un tube de glue sur soi ! " dit-il en brandissant le tube sous le nez du scientifique.

" Wow, merci beaucoup ! "

" C'est normal ! Mac Gyver est toujours prêt à aider les autres ! " lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  

Cinq minutes plus tard, Carter appela son collègue :

" O'Neill, venez voir ! "

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " lui demanda-t-il en s'éloignant.

Grissom les observait. Ils discutaient de leur retour par la porte des étoiles. Puis il réalisa soudain que Sara était partie depuis plus d'une heure et qu'elle n'était toujours pas revenue de sa promenade. Inquiet, il décida de prévenir Charles.

" Oui ce  n'est pas normal ! Il vaut mieux partir à sa recherche. " lui dit  Charles.

Avec l'aide d'O'Neill et de son équipe, ils organisèrent les recherches.

Ils cherchèrent toute la journée sans répit dans la forêt bordant Walnut Grove ainsi que dans les champs. Mais toujours aucun signe de Sara. Lorsqu'ils repassèrent au village, Charles s'arrêta chez le shérif, Jake Slicker, pour lui demander de l'aide.

« Bonsoir shérif, je viens vous signaler une disparition. » déclara Charles en entrant dans le bureau.

« Vous savez, j'ai déjà beaucoup à faire avec ces maudits Indiens ! » railla-t-il.

« Les Indiens ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »demanda Charles surpris.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Ils ont attaqué le village aujourd'hui. Et ils ont dévalisé le magasin des Oleson. »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Charles se précipita auprès de Grissom pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« D'habitude, ils ne s'approchent jamais du village. Et ce n'est pas une coÏncidence si Sara disparaît le jour où ils passent à l'attaque. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai un ami qui les connaît très bien et je vais aller le chercher. Il nous aidera à retrouver Sara. »lui expliqua Charles.

Ils repartirent donc tous chez les Ingalls, où Charles leur avait demandé de l'attendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Grissom se laissa tomber sur un banc.

" Mr Grissom ? " 

Mulder et Scully se tenaient devant lui et semblaient vouloir lui proposer quelque chose.

" Si vous le permettez, nous aimerions établir un plan stratégique afin de récupérer votre amie. " 

" Un plan stratégique ? Mais avec quel matériel ?! " 

Mulder se tourna vers Scully et lui dit :

" Mince j'avais pas prévu ça… " 

" Ecoutez…vous pourrez toujours m'aider à la retrouver mais pour l'instant j'attends d'avoir confirmation qu'elle est bien chez les Indiens… " dit-il en soupirant

Il vit Charles arriver au loin avec son ami. Il se leva et alla à leur rencontre.

Charles fit les présentations.

« Gil, je vous présente mon ami Sully. Il connaît très bien les coutumes des Indiens et connaît aussi tous les villages des alentours. »

Sully lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour le saluer avant de lui expliquer : « Je suis au courant pour l'attaque du village mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait enlevé votre amie. D'après la description des villageois, c'est le peuple qui vit caché derrière les collines qui a attaqué aujourd'hui. Je ne les connais pas très bien, mais je peux toujours aller leur parler. »

" Ok…je vais avec vous ! " dit-il d'un ton décidé.

Puis il sortit la DeLorean de la grange et fit quelques petites vérifications. Sully le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, suivit des agents Mulder et Scully.

" Vous avez vos armes ? " demanda-t-il aux agents.

" Oui, pourquoi ? " 

" Donnez-les moi ! " ordonna-t-il.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec ? " s'étonna Mulder.

" C'est juste une précaution au cas où…. ! " 

Les deux agents sortirent leur arme de leur holster et lui tendirent. Grissom les prit et les mit dans la DeLorean.

« On y va. Montez ! »lança Grissom à Sully.

 Sully regarda la voiture d'un air incertain. Il n'avait jamais vu de tel engin. Il ouvrit la portière et s'installa côté passager. Pendant ce temps, Grissom se mit derrière le volant.

" Est-ce que tout va bien ? " demanda Grissom à son passager qui avait l'air mal à l'aise.

" Euh…oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout… " 

Grissom démarra et lorsque la voiture commença à rouler, Sully sursauta dans son siège.

" Il va falloir vous habituer, d'ici quelques secondes je vais accélérer… " dit le scientifique en ajustant ses lunettes de soleil.

Grissom évita de passer dans les zones habitées. Ils passèrent donc par la prairie derrière la maison des Ingalls et Sully lui indiqua les chemins à prendre.

Ils arrivèrent dans un désert aride qui n'était pas loin du camp indien. 

Soudain, une horde d'Indiens à cheval se retrouva face à la DeLorean, et fonçait droit sur elle.

" Qu'est-ce que… " lâcha Grissom.

" Ils ont dû nous voir arriver et ils viennent nous attaquer à présent… " expliqua Sully.

" Bon écoutez, normalement on ne craint rien tant qu'on est dans la voiture, mais prenez ça pour tout à l'heure ! " 

Grissom lui tendit un revolver.

" Vous savez vous en servir ? "lui demanda-t-il.

" Je n'en ai jamais vu des pareils… " 

" C'est normal, ils n'existent pas encore à votre époque… " lui expliqua Grissom.

Il poussa la DeLorean à son maximum et vit les Indiens disparaîtrent petit à petit dans son retro.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le camp, ils n'y trouvèrent que des familles.

Grissom arrêta la voiture en plein milieu et sortit en brandissant son arme.

" Où est la femme que vous retenez ? " cria-t-il.

" Ils ne parlent pas notre langue " lui dit Sully.

Celui-ci sortit de la voiture et commença à leur parler dans leur dialecte.

" Dites-leur que rien ne leur arrivera s'ils nous laissent reprendre Sara ! " lui lança Grissom.

Sully se remit à parler en langue indienne et un homme sortit d'un des tipis. D'après son âge et ses vêtements, il s'agissait du chef. Il discuta avec Sully et jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture, puis à Grissom.

" Il dit qu'il veut négocier " lui traduit Sully.

" Négocier ? Négocier quoi ? " s'énerva-t-il.

Sully échangea quelques mots avec l'Indien et se retourna.

" Il veut votre engin. " 

" Pas question ! Tout mais pas ça, compris ? On ne va pas rester ici pour lui faire plaisir ! " lâcha-t-il.

Sully se remit à parler au chef indien.

" Ok, il nous laisse votre amie contre vos…euh…lunettes. " 

Grissom les retira et les tendit à Sully, mais au moment où ce dernier allait les prendre, il se ravisa.

" Dites-lui d'amener Sara d'abord ! " ordonna-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un indien apparut. Il tenait Sara par le bras.

" Sara ! " lâcha Grissom. 

L'Indien se posta à côté de son chef et ils procédèrent à l'échange. Dès que Grissom eut Sara dans ses bras, il fit une brève observation de son état. Elle était à demi-consciente, avait les mains liées et  un bandeau sur les yeux.

" Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ! " demanda Grissom d'un ton accusateur.

" Le chef dit qu'elle a voulu s'échapper lorsqu'ils l'ont prise et elle est tombée du cheval " traduit Sully.

" Bon, allez, on s'en va ! " déclara Grissom.

Il demanda à Sully de prendre Sara avec lui pendant qu'il conduisait. Durant le trajet du retour, Sara reprit connaissance et dévisagea l'homme qui la tenait.

" Salut… " dit-elle en souriant.

Sully la regardait sans rien dire. 

Grissom s'adressa à Sara.

" Sara, comment vous vous sentez ? " 

" Je me sens en pleine forme, mais… on se connaît ? " demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa question prit Grissom par surprise.

" C'est moi Grissom, vous vous souvenez ? Votre boss ? " demanda-t-il étonné.

" Ca ne me dit rien…désolée… " Puis, elle se tourna vers Sully.

" Tu sais que t'es mignon toi… " dit-elle en prenant un air de séductrice.

A ces mots, Grissom freina brusquement. Sully et Sara le regardaient bizarrement.

" Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… " 

Pendant tout le chemin, Sara n'arrêtait pas de flirter avec Sully, mais celui-ci était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et ne savait quoi lui répondre.

Arrivés devant la grange des Ingalls, Grissom demanda à Sully d'aller chercher un couteau. En l'attendant, le scientifique fit le tour de la voiture et se posta devant Sara. Elle le regardait d'une étrange manière avec un sourire espiègle. 

Sully apporta un couteau à Grissom.

 Il coupa les liens à ses poignets et demanda :

" Sara, vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? " 

" Non… juste de mon sauvetage par deux hommes merveilleux. Comment il s'appelle votre copain ? ".

Elle ne quittait pas Sully des yeux.

" Euh…Sully, pourquoi ? " 

" Je le trouve craquant ! " avoua-t-elle.

Grissom cru devenir dingue à cet instant précis. Sara draguait un autre homme sous son nez. Vexé et piqué par un sentiment de jalousie, Grissom la dévisagea. 

" Je pense que vous avez besoin de repos " lui dit-il fermement.

" Me reposer ? Je ne suis pas fatiguée ! " lança Sara en se levant d'un bond. 

Mais Grissom n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Victime d'un malaise, Sara vacilla et il eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

" Hey ? Sara ? "

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta dans la grange pour la déposer sur les couvertures. 

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? " demanda Charles qui avait assisté à la scène. 

" Je ne sais pas, mais il faut trouver un docteur. " lui répondit Grissom inquiet.

" Je vais dire à Sully d'aller chercher le Dr Quinn ! " l'informa Charles avant de disparaître.

Grissom se pencha sur Sara. Sa respiration était faible. Il posa sa main sur son front et constata qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Il se releva et courut jusqu'à la maison pour demander de l'eau et une serviette à Caroline. Elle était assise avec les enfants et les aidait à faire leurs devoirs.

" Oh mon Dieu ! Elle est malade ? " demanda Caroline très inquiète.

" Elle a une forte fièvre, et j'espère que le Dr Quinn pourra la soigner. 

" C'est le meilleur médecin de la région. " lui dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Puis elle lui apporta un seau d'eau fraîche et une serviette.

" Merci. " dit-il avant de repartir vers la grange.

" Hey Grissom ! " appela O' Neill. 

" Où courez-vous comme ça ? 

Grissom se retourna pour lui répondre : 

" Sara s'est évanouie. "

" Rien de grave, j'espère ! " s'inquiéta O' Neill.

" J'attends le médecin. Mais où sont les autres ? " demanda Grissom.

" Ils m'attendent à la porte. Nous repartons. Je suis juste venu récupérer nos armes. "

" Les revolvers sont là dans la voiture. Il faut que je retourne auprès de Sara. " dit-il en s'éloignant. 

" Et merci encore d'avoir réparé la voiture ! " 

Dans la grange, Sara était toujours inconsciente, mais elle commençait à s'agiter et à délirer.

Grissom s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et essaya de la calmer en lui appliquant la serviette humide sur le front. Elle entrouvrit péniblement les yeux et dit dans un souffle : 

" Sully… c'est vous… ? 

Surpris, Grissom recula légèrement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sara appelle un autre homme dans de telles circonstances. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Certes, Sara avait de la fièvre et délirait mais peut-être qu'il était réellement trop tard…Peut-être avait-elle définitivement décidé de tourner la page. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'un jour il serait trop tard, et ce jour était arrivé. 

Grissom était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Sully entra dans la grange, accompagnée d'une femme.

" Grissom, voici le Dr Michaela Quinn". 

" Comment va-t-elle ? " demanda le Dr Quinn en s'approchant.

" Elle a beaucoup de fièvre, mais je n'en sais pas plus. " avoua Grissom.

Michaela examina Sara et en conclut assez rapidement qu'elle avait été droguée.

" Droguée ? " s'étonna Grissom.

" Oui, les Indiens de la région fument une herbe qui modifie complètement leur comportement. C'est comme si, ils avaient deux personnalités. Mais ils ont dû la forcer et trop lui en donner. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle a de la fièvre. " lui expliqua Sully qui connaissait parfaitement les coutumes indiennes. 

" Mais vous pouvez la soigner alors ? " demanda Grissom en se tournant vers le Dr Quinn.

" Et bien, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire à part attendre. " lui dit-elle.

« Attendre ? » 

« Oui, l'effet de la drogue va se dissiper et elle retrouvera un comportement normal. Je vais juste lui donner de quoi faire baisser la fièvre. Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. »

" Et ça va prendre longtemps avant que cette drogue soit complètement éliminée de son organisme ? " s'inquiéta Grissom. 

« Au moins quelques heures, c'est sûr. » 

Puis elle fouilla dans sa trousse et en sortit un petit flacon. Elle se pencha ensuite sur Sara et lui versa quelques gouttes du médicament dans la bouche.

" Elle a besoin de repos maintenant. " dit-elle en se relevant.

" Je vais rester auprès d'elle. " répliqua Grissom.

" Non je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Vous avez mauvaise mine et une tasse de café vous fera le plus grand bien. " ordonna-t-elle.

Grissom se tourna vers Sully, l'air étonné.

" Vous devriez obéir. " lui dit alors Sully en hochant la tête. 

« Avec elle, vous n'aurez jamais le dernier mot, croyez-moi ! » 

Le Dr Quinn trempa la serviette dans l'eau fraîche et l'appliqua de nouveau sur le front de Sara. Puis elle attrapa sa trousse et se dirigea vers la porte. 

Résigné, Grissom jeta un dernier regard à Sara avant de suivre Sully et Michaela.

" Je repasserai dans la soirée pour voir si tout va bien. " lui dit le Dr Quinn en s'éloignant.

 Rassuré, il rejoignit Charles, Caroline et les enfants dans la maison.


	4. chap4

Après le dîner, Grissom décida de prendre l'air en attendant le retour du Dr Quinn. Il était assis dehors et discutait avec Charles lorsqu'il entendit un chariot s'approcher. 

" Bonsoir ! " lança Michaela. 

" Alors comment va-t-elle ? "

" Elle dort encore " répondit Grissom.

" Je vais aller l'examiner. " dit-elle en attrapant sa trousse.

Et tous se dirigèrent vers la grange.

A l'intérieur tout était calme. Charles passa devant avec la lanterne et la posa sur une étagère.

En entendant du bruit, Sara ouvrit un œil. Elle se redressa lentement puis les observa.

" Comment vous sentez-vous ? " interrogea Michaela.

" Mmm..bien, je crois. "

" Oui, apparemment la fièvre est tombée, c'est mieux. Vous devriez aller manger quelque chose maintenant. " lui proposa le Dr Quinn.

Sara se leva et passa devant Grissom sans même lui prêter la moindre attention.

Ils retournèrent tous dans la maison et Caroline servit du gâteau et du café à tout le monde.

Sara, assise face à Sully, ne le quittait pratiquement pas des yeux. Grissom et Michaela s'en aperçurent. Quant à Sully, il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

Sara était étonnamment calme et Grissom savait que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se doutait bien que les effets de la drogue ne s'étaient pas totalement dissipés.

Puis les enfants sortirent pour jouer un peu devant la maison avant d'aller dormir.

Charles proposa d'aller prendre l'air aussi. Sully se leva et Grissom l'imita. 

Caroline proposa une autre tasse de café à Michaela et Sara.

" Non, merci. " lui dit Sara. 

" Je vais aller prendre l'air moi aussi. "

Puis elle se leva et quitta la maison. Surprises, Caroline et le Dr Quinn échangèrent un regard étonné.

Dehors, Sara se dirigea vers les hommes.

" Sully n'est pas avec vous ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Il est avec les enfants. " l'informa Charles en lui indiquant la direction.

" Ah ! Merci. " dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Grissom l'observa du coin de l'œil et continua sa conversation avec Charles.

Sully était un peu à l'écart et fabriquait un pipo pour les enfants.

Sara s'approcha et s'assit près de lui.

" Alors vous allez mieux ? " lui demanda-t-il, étonné de la voir ici.

" Oui, mais…il me semble que j'ai encore un peu de fièvre. " dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

" Ah ? " lâcha simplement Sully.

" Oui, touchez ! " le provoqua-t-elle en lui attrapant sa main et en la posant sur son front. 

" Vous sentez comme c'est chaud ? "

Sully n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter. Il voulait dire à Sara qu'il était très amoureux de Michaela mais il ne voulait pas non plus la blesser. Il ne la connaissait pas et ne savait pas si elle agissait ainsi à cause des drogues ou si elle était dans son état normal.

Sara caressait maintenant sa main. Elle l'approcha de ses lèvres pour déposer des petits baisers dans sa paume. Sully fit un geste pour l'en empêcher mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Déjà, Michaela  arrivait à grands pas et semblait particulièrement en colère. 

" Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps !! Vous allez beaucoup mieux ! " cria-t-elle.

" Eh, change de ton, ok ? " lui répondit Sara.

" Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, espèce de Calamity Jane dévergondée ? Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine ! " lui lança Michaela.

Sully se leva et essaya de les calmer. 

" Arrêtez, maintenant, ça suffit toutes les deux ! "

" Tu vas voir si j'suis une gamine ! " lui dit Sara en se jetant sur elle.

Tout se passa en un éclair et Sully ne vit rien venir. 

Sara et Michaela se roulaient dans la poussière. Sully faisait son possible pour les séparer quand Grissom arriva et empoigna Sara. Il la remit debout tant bien que mal et lui demanda un peu brusquement : 

" Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? "

" Lâchez-moi, vous ! " cria-t-elle en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

En pleine crise d'hystérie, Sara ne cessait de se débattre.

Sully et Michaela assistaient à la scène sans bouger. Au loin, Charles s'occupait de faire rentrer les enfants.

" Sara ! Ca suffit ! " insista Grissom, tout en l'empêchant de se libérer.

Soudain, Sara réussit à libérer une de ses mains et lui envoya une gifle phénoménale. Grissom fut surpris mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Sara continuait sa crise et rien ne semblait pouvoir la calmer. Alors à son tour, il la gifla et le résultat fut immédiat. Elle stoppa net et s'évanouit dans ses bras.

Michaela s'approcha pour l'examiner puis déclara : 

" Je vais lui donner un calmant pour la nuit. "

Grissom perturbé par toute cette histoire ne savait plus quoi penser. Tel un robot, il emporta Sara dans la grange et la déposa sur la couverture. Michaela attrapa sa trousse dans le chariot et le suivit. 

" Je vais lui faire une piqûre pour la nuit et demain elle ira mieux. "

Grissom avait l'air décomposé.

" Et vous ça va ? " demanda Sully. 

Grissom lui fit signe de la tête mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

" Voilà, elle va dormir toute la nuit avec ça. " leur déclara Michaela en se relevant.

Puis elle s'adressa à Grissom : 

" Je suis désolée pour tout ça. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver… "

" Elle n'était pas dans son état normal aujourd'hui…vous savez, elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude… " dit-il un peu perdu.

" Oui, oui, je m'en doute et c'est bien pour ça que je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. Je suis vraiment désolée. " avoua-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Grissom lui sourit. 

" Merci de vous occuper d'elle. "

" C'est normal. Et nous repasserons demain dans la matinée. " proposa Michaela.

Puis elle prit sa trousse et se dirigea vers la porte accompagnée de Sully.

Avant qu'ils ne passent la porte, Grissom leur demanda : 

" Vous voulez bien prévenir Charles et Caroline que tout va bien et que je vais rester auprès de Sara maintenant ! "

" Oui on les prévient. Et vous reposez-vous ! A demain ! " lança Sully avant de refermer la porte. 

Grissom observa Sara un instant. Par moment, elle s'agitait dans son sommeil.  
Alors, il attrapa la lanterne et s'approcha. Doucement, il s'allongea, éteignit la lampe, et attira Sara tout contre lui, en prenant bien soin de remonter les couvertures sur elle. Il resta un moment à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait de l'avoir giflé. Sara eut encore quelques sursauts mais Grissom resserra son étreinte et une fois de plus, ils s'endormirent enlacés.


	5. chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, Sara se réveilla la première. Elle fut surprise de se retrouver bien au chaud blottie dans les bras de Grissom.

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, mais il dormait encore à poings fermés.

Soudain, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être couchée et qu'elle ne se souvenait pas non plus de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Paniquée, elle fit un geste pour s'écarter de Grissom.  Mais toujours endormi, il resserra son étreinte pour la garder près de lui.

Elle le regarda surprise et aperçut alors une trace sur sa joue gauche. Sara s'approcha plus près de son visage. On y devinait des empreintes de doigts. _"_ _Mais que s'est-il passé ? "_ se demanda-t-elle inquiète. Penchée sur Grissom, elle passa doucement sa main sur sa joue. A ce moment-là il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa sans rien dire. Gênée, elle tenta de s'écarter, mais il l'en empêcha et resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

" Sara, attendez… " dit-il doucement.

Surprise, elle leva un sourcil. Puis il continua : 

 " Comment vous sentez-vous ? "

Elle l'observa sans comprendre avant de répondre.   

" Je me sens bien. C'est juste que…je n'ai aucun souvenir de la journée d'hier. Et qu'est-ce que vous avez sur la joue ? "

Grissom de redressa et s'assit face à elle.

" Sara, c'est un peu compliqué. Comment dire…vous vous souvenez de votre ballade ? "

Sara réfléchit. 

" Oui je me souviens vaguement. Mais après c'est le trou noir. " avoua-t-elle.

Grissom lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer avant de lui expliquer : 

" Je veux d'abord que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. "

" Mais comment ça ? Grissom, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé ! " ordonna-t-elle soudain  très inquiète.

" Très bien. Sara… vous avez été enlevée par les Indiens. Et Sully et moi, nous sommes allés vous récupérer dans leur village. Mais vous êtes là maintenant et tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-il pour en être certain.

Sara n'en revenait pas. Elle en resta bouche-bée.

Comme elle ne répondait pas Grissom insista : 

" Sara…est-ce que tout va bien ? "

« Euh…oui. Mais qui est Sully ? »demanda-t-elle un peu perdue.

« Un ami de Charles. Il m'a aidé à vous libérer. Et sa femme Mickaela est médecin et elle vous a soigné. »

Elle l'observa un instant en fronçant les sourcils et demanda : 

" Mais alors ces marques sur votre visage…vous vous êtes battus ? "

Grissom se sentit soudain gêné et proposa : 

" Ecoutez, on reparlera de ça plus tard. Si on allait déjeuner ? " 

Il commençait à se lever quand Sara l'en empêcha.

" Non ! Je veux savoir. " dit-elle en posant une main sur son torse pour le stopper.

Sara était têtue et il savait qu'elle ne cesserait de le harceler s'il ne lui racontait pas tout maintenant.

Résigné, Grissom soupira. Il observa le visage de Sara en détail. Il tendit sa main et la posa sous son menton. Sara, qui ne comprenait pas, ne fit pas un geste. 

Puis Grissom  lui tourna légèrement le visage pour voir s'il n'y avait de marques sur sa joue droite.

Il fut soulagé de constater que, contrairement à lui, elle n'avait gardé aucune trace de la gifle.

Alors, il retira sa main, lui fit un sourire et commença à expliquer : 

" Lorsque vous avez été enlevée, les Indiens vous ont drogué.  Vous n'aviez plus le même comportement. "

Il s'arrêta et observa sa réaction.

Elle le regardait un peu perdu et attendait la suite.

" C'est-à-dire ? " dit-elle impatiente.

" Eh bien…vous n'arrêtiez pas de tourner autour de Sully et ça n'a pas plu à Mickaela. "

" Quoi ? Attendez, expliquez-moi ce que j'ai fait. "

" Vous le draguiez ouvertement. C'était pas très discret ! " dit-il en souriant.

" Oh mon Dieu ! Et vous trouvez ça drôle ? Comment je vais faire maintenant quand je vais les voir ? " lança-t-elle presque en colère.

" Mais ils sont conscients que vous agissiez sous l'effet de la drogue, ne vous en faites pas ! " expliqua-t-il pour la rassurer.

Sara resta silencieuse un moment avant de réaliser : 

" Mais ça ne me dit pas où vous vous êtes fait ces marques ? "

Grissom se dit alors qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer et qu'il allait devoir lui raconter toute la scène.

" Sara, vous vous êtes battu avec Michaela et j'ai dû vous séparer. Mais vous étiez complètement hystérique et vous m'avez giflé. "

" Quoi ? Je suis désolée…je… "

" Non, laissez-moi terminer. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, vous n'étiez pas vous-même. Mais moi je suis impardonnable. Je vous ai giflé aussi. Je ne savais plus comment vous calmer et… " Il ne trouvait plus ses mots et la regarda d'un air désolé.

Alors elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et ajouta : 

" Oh… mais d'après ce que vous me racontez, je l'ai sûrement mérité. Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai suffisamment honte pour le comportement que j'ai eu. "

" Sara je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas… "

Mais elle le coupa : " C'est rien…et puis vous auriez dû le faire plus tôt. Je le méritais vraiment si j'avais ce genre de comportement avec Sully ! "

Puis elle posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Grissom et demanda : 

" Ca fait encore mal ? "

Il lui sourit avant de répondre : 

" Non, mais je ne savais pas que vous aviez autant de force. "

Elle éclata de rire et lança en se levant : 

" Bon alors si nous allions déjeuner maintenant ? " 

" Bonne idée, allons-y. "

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison pour rejoindre Charles et sa famille.

Après le petit déjeuner, Sara demanda du savon et une serviette à Caroline.

Elle avait réellement envie d'une bonne douche mais malheureusement elle allait devoir se contenter de la rivière. 

Grissom attendit qu'elle ait terminé.

" A votre tour ! " dit-elle en revenant. 

"Mais je vous préviens l'eau est loin d'être chaude ! " ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

Il lui sourit, attrapa le savon et une serviette et partit à son tour à la rivière.

A son retour, Grissom apprit à Sara que le DeLorean était réparée et qu'ils pouvaient repartir. Mais il voulait être sûr que Sara aille bien et il décida de partir que le lendemain matin. 

Dans la matinée, Sully et le Dr Quinn repassèrent pour prendre des nouvelles de Sara. 

Un peu honteuse, celle-ci s'excusa encore pour son comportement. 

" Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! " la rassura Michaela.

Puis Caroline invita tout le monde à manger. Elle avait préparé des sandwiches et proposé un pique-nique. Les enfants étaient fous de joie et ils passèrent tous une excellente journée.

Vers 19h, ils furent de retour à la maison. 

Caroline s'occupa de laver les enfants et Sara proposa de préparer le dîner.

Les hommes étaient dehors et discutaient de base-ball.

Le repas était presque prêt. Caroline aidait maintenant les enfants à mettre la table quand Sara lui indiqua qu'elle descendait à la rivière pour y faire un brin de toilette.

Elle était accroupi au bord de l'eau, lorsque soudain, elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

Elle se releva brusquement et, déséquilibrée, elle allait tomber dans la rivière quand Grissom la rattrapa in-extremis. 

" Eh bien, j'arrive à temps, on dirait ! " lui dit-il sans la relâcher.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? " demanda-t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras.

" Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. " dit-il simplement.

Elle le fixa sans comprendre.

" Mais je vais bien, pourquoi ? "

" Sara, ne vous fâchez pas. C'est juste qu'après tout ce qui vous est arrivé, je n'aime pas vous savoir seule, c'est tout. " répondit-il calmement.

" C'est gentil, mais ça va maintenant. " lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire.

" Très bien alors si vous avez terminé, je vais moi aussi me rafraîchir un peu. " dit-il en tendant la main pour qu'elle lui donne le savon.

" Ok, alors je remonte. On vous attend pour passer à table. " l'informa-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Il était près de 21h lorsqu'ils terminèrent tous de dîner. Caroline s'apprêtait à faire du café et les filles débarrassaient la table.

En attendant que le café soit prêt, Charles leur indiqua qu'il sortait fumer sa pipe devant la maison. 

" Je vous accompagne " déclara Grissom en se levant.

" Bien, moi je vais aider les filles à la vaisselle. " dit Sara en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Dehors, Charles et Grissom discutaient de choses et d'autres.

Après quelques minutes Charles proposa de rentrer pour prendre le café, mais Grissom l'informa qu'il les rejoindrait, car il voulait d'abord jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la DeLorean garée dans la grange.

Dans la maison, Sara avait terminé d'essuyer la vaisselle et Caroline avait couché les filles. 

Elles étaient toutes les deux assises à table devant une tasse de café bien brûlant.

Charles entra et se servit aussi.

" Est-ce que les filles ne vous ont pas trop embêté avec leurs questions ? "

" Non, pas du tout. Et puis c'est normal à cet âge, on veut tout savoir. " répondit Sara.

" D'ailleurs Charles, tu devrais monter leur dire bonsoir. " intervint Caroline.

" Ah oui ! j'y vais. " dit-il en se levant.

" Mais où est passé  Grissom ? " demanda Sara presque inquiète.

" Oh, il est allé vérifier votre… euh….engin. " la renseigna Charles.

" Ah ? je vais aller voir. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème demain pour repartir… "

Sur ce, elle se leva et prit une tasse de café pour Grissom avant de sortir.


	6. chap6

Elle entra sans faire de bruit. La grange était sombre. Seule la flamme d'une bougie diffusait un peu de lumière. 

Elle le trouva près de la DeLorean. Il faisait le tour de la voiture et en inspectait les pneus.

Elle s'approcha doucement.

" Il y a un problème ? " demanda Sara.

" Euh…non je ne pense pas. Simple vérification. " dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

" Tenez, il est meilleur que celui du labo ! " Elle lui tendit la tasse de café, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

" Merci, c'est gentil. " répondit-il.

Lasse, Sara alla s'asseoir sur la paille et soupira. Grissom se posta devant elle et demanda d'un air inquiet.

" Sara, est-ce que ça va ? "

Etonnée par cette question, elle leva les yeux pour le regarder. Il devinait immédiatement quand elle n'allait pas bien. 

" Oui, je crois…je suis juste fatiguée de tout ça. J'aimerais rentrer, c'est tout. "

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  Il avait mal interprété les propos de Sara, et lui déclara, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix : 

" Oui… j'imagine que certaines personnes vous manquent… "

Et il se détourna pour reporter son attention sur la voiture.

Furieuse, Sara se leva, le suivit, et l'attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à se retourner.

" Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? " Elle criait presque. A bout des nerfs et fatiguée, elle n'avait plus de patience et ne se sentait plus la force de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui.

Grissom la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il regarda la main de Sara sur son bras. Alors, elle la retira mais resta face à lui. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et cette fois, elle exigeait une réponse claire.

" Eh bien ? J'attends ! "

" Je me disais juste que j'étais sûrement la dernière personne avec laquelle vous auriez voulu vous retrouver ici. Et je comprends que vous ayez autant envie de rentrer, voilà… "

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il lui faisait une crise de jalousie. 

Elle esquissa un petit sourire avant de lui demander : 

" Et avec qui croyez-vous que j'aurais préféré être ? "

Gêné par la question, il ne répondit rien. Il passa devant elle et fit le tour de la voiture, pour continuer son inspection. Il prit le temps de terminer sa tasse de café et comme elle le fixait, bras croisés, et attendait une réponse, il lui dit : 

" Ecoutez, tout ça sera bientôt terminé alors est-ce que vous pouvez me supporter encore au moins jusqu'à demain ? … "

Sara secoua la tête. C'était perdu d'avance. Comment pouvaient-ils se comprendre sans même se dire un mot lors des enquêtes, alors que dans des situations pareilles, ils  n'arrivaient à rien ?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle alla se rasseoir dans la paille.

Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue mais l'effaça d'un revers de main, en espérant qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

Immédiatement, Grissom s'en aperçut et regretta ses paroles. Une fois de plus il avait été maladroit. 

" Sara… "

Mais elle le coupa.

" Vous en avez encore pour longtemps avec la voiture ? "

" Euh...non, j'ai presque terminé… mais vous allez attraper froid ici, vous devriez rentrer. "

" Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Merci. " 

Il n'en croyait rien et une fois de plus, se sentait coupable de lui faire de la peine. 

Alors il s'approcha d'elle avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Sara n'osa pas faire un geste. Il retira sa veste et la lui posa sur des épaules. 

Surprise, elle leva les yeux pour le regarder. Il lui adressa un bref sourire avant de reprendre une expression grave. 

" Sara…je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je… "

" C'est aussi ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. "

Il l'observait tout en inclinant légèrement la tête, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Et elle pouvait voir la flamme de la bougie danser dans ses yeux. Elle eut quelques frissons et par réflexe elle resserra la veste autour des ses épaules.

" Vous avez froid… " dit-il en s'approchant encore plus près. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'obligea à se lever. Sara sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement dans sa poitrine.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos pour la réchauffer.

Sara se laissa aller dans le creux de son épaule. Et immédiatement elle sentit sa chaleur l'envahir en même temps qu'un immense sentiment de sécurité. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit cela avec Hank.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne put retenir un sanglot. Conscient de la fragilité de Sara,  Grissom resserra son étreinte et dans son oreille, il lui murmura quelques mots pour la calmer.

" Chuuut…tout va s'arranger…ça va aller. "

Il restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Sara se sente mieux. 

Elle ne pleurait plus mais il la maintenait encore contre lui et lui caressait le dos et les cheveux. 

Puis elle leva la tête pour le regarder, les yeux encore humides. 

" Je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas… "

Mais il plongea son regard dans le sien.

" Sara… "

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes. Puis délicatement, il lui passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Sara sentait ses doigts brûlants sur son visage. Et elle n'osait pas faire un geste de peur que tout s'arrête.

" Sara, je… "

Sa voix était grave et hésitante.

Puis il la fixa un moment, comme s'il lui demandait la permission. Sara cru un instant que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Et il se pencha lentement, très lentement pour lui laisser la possibilité de le repousser. Mais Sara accueillit ses lèvres et s'abandonna à ce baiser tant attendu.

Elle se sentait défaillir et doutait que ses jambes puissent la porter encore longtemps. 

Leurs baisers se faisaient plus pressant. Grissom la prit dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement dans la paille. Il voulait sentir son corps pressé contre le sien. 

Il déposait de petits baisers le long de son cou, ce qui la chatouillait et la faisait rire. Il leva la tête et la regarda d'un air faussement mécontent. Elle passa alors ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'attira  plus près d'elle.

Soudain, il entendirent un bruit derrière eux. Grissom tourna la tête en même temps que Sara et ils découvrirent Charles et Caroline qui les observaient depuis la porte.

Gênés, ils se relevèrent d'un seul coup.

" Hum…nous étions juste venus voir si tout allait bien. " déclara Charles un sourire aux lèvres.

" Oui…ça va…enfin la voiture, ça va… " lui répondit Sara en s'agitant pour se débarrasser des brins de paille.

Charles et Caroline éclatèrent de rire avant de sortir.

A nouveau seuls, ils s'observèrent un instant. Sara cru un instant que Grissom allait reprendre son attitude distante. Elle le vit s'approcher, en fronçant les sourcils et lui retirer les quelques brindilles qu'elle avait encore dans les cheveux.

" Ca va ? " lui demanda-t-il, inquiet, et pour être certain de n'avoir rien fait qui puisse la blesser.

" Oui, mais j'espère qu'on ne les a pas choqués… " dit-elle, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

Rassuré, il lui sourit et passa un bras sur ses épaules. Tout en la guidant vers la porte, il déclara : 

" Non, mais à quelques minutes près… "

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter avec Caroline et Charles.

Puis Sara et Grissom les remercièrent pour cette agréable journée de pique-nique et ils partirent se coucher.

Dans la grange, Grissom alluma la lanterne et se tourna vers Sara.

Elle se tenait vers la porte et ne savait pas quelle attitude adoptée. 

Elle avait toujours espéré ce moment, et pourtant aujourd'hui, elle se sentait comme une adolescente. Ils s'observèrent un instant puis Grissom s'avança. Il s'approchait lentement sans la quitter des yeux. Il s'arrêta devant elle, lui prit la main et l'emmena vers les couvertures. Sara se laissa guider sans dire un mot. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Puis il pivota pour se placer face à elle et il la fixa intensément. Sara restait silencieuse et Grissom s'en inquiéta : 

" Sara ? "

Devant son expression, Sara ne put s'empêcher de rire. Alors il la prit dans ses bras et déclara : 

" On a assez joué ! "

Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Sara passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Grissom la souleva, la déposa sur les couvertures et il s'allongea à ses côtés. Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il regardait Sara sans rien dire. Puis elle lui caressa la joue doucement et lui sourit. Il déposa alors de petits baisers dans la paume de sa main sans la quitter des yeux. Enfin, il se pencha pour  l'embrasser d'abord dans le cou et remonter jusqu'au menton pour enfin atteindre ses lèvres. Leur étreinte fut de plus en plus passionnée et ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements. Sara était impatiente tandis que Grissom était doux et passionné. 

Sara avait déjà rêvé se retrouver dans les bras de Grissom mais jamais elle ne s'était imaginé que ce serait dans la paille.

Et ce fut épuisés mais rassasiés l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent enlacés.

Au petit matin, lorsque Sara ouvrit un œil,  Grissom était déjà réveillé et la tenait dans ses bras. Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis ils restèrent encore un moment à savourer cette  tranquillité avant que Sara ne décide de se lever. Il était temps de rejoindre les Ingalls pour leur dernier petit déjeuner à Walnut Grove.

En début de matinée, Grissom sortit la voiture de la grange. L'heure du départ avait sonné. 

Ils  remercièrent chaleureusement la famille Ingalls de les avoir hébergés et tant aidés.

Puis Sara se tourna vers Mickaela et Sully.

" Merci à vous deux. Sans votre aide, je ne serais pas sur le point de rentrer chez moi. " leur avoua-t-elle.

Puis elle s'éloigna et rejoignit Grissom dans la voiture.

" Sara, attache ta ceinture ! " lui dit-il avant de démarrer.

Elle boucla sa ceinture et lâcha : 

" Prête ! "

Il mit alors le moteur en route et après une dernière vérification du compteur, il accéléra. La voiture prit de la vitesse et soudain elle disparut au milieu d'un nuage de poussière.

Cet atterrissage fut plus violent que le précédent et  il leur fallut quelques secondes pour  réaliser qu'ils étaient sur la terre ferme.

Grissom se retourna vers Sara afin de voir si tout allait bien. A côté de lui, Sara se frottait la tempe gauche.

" Ca va ? " demanda-t-il en lui posant une main sur la joue.

" Oui, je me suis juste cogné la tête… " répondit-elle en lui souriant.

" On devrait aller voir où on est… " annonça-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la voiture. Il faisait nuit et ils avaient atterri sur une petite route bordée de maisons. L'endroit ne leur disait rien à première vue.

" Griss, est-ce que tu sais où on est ? " lui demanda-t-elle.

" Aucune idée… je ne me rappelle pas d'un endroit pareil… " dit-il en lui passant une main autour de la taille.

Puis ils entendirent des pas derrière eux et se retournèrent aussitôt. Ils virent un jeune homme s'approcher.

" Bonsoir " dit-il incertain.

" Bonsoir " répondirent naturellement les deux CSIs.

" J'ai vu votre 'atterrissage', c'est trop dément ! Comment vous avez fait ? " demanda-t-il, curieux.

" Euh…en fait…on ne sait pas trop l'expliquer non plus… " commença Sara.

" Oh… elle est géniale votre voiture, c'est quoi comme modèle ? 

 Il s'en approcha de plus près.

" C'est une DeLorean, année 1985 " déclara Grissom.

Le jeune homme redressa immédiatement la tête.

" Année 1985 ? Vous êtes sûrs ? 

" Absolument pourquoi ? " dit Grissom surpris.

" Euh… on est en 1973… " leur annonça-t-il.

Grissom et Sara restèrent sans rien dire, essayant d'enregistrer ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. 

" On est en 73… on s'est trompé d'année Griss ! " soupira Sara

" Je croyais pourtant avoir réglé le compteur correctement… " 

" C'est pas de ta faute… bientôt on va se balader dans les mondes parallèles comme dans Sliders. " murmura-t-elle.

" Vous voulez dire que vous venez du futur ? " leur demanda le jeune homme.

" En gros oui. " répondit Grissom.

" Wouah... c'est trop bath !!!! " s'écria-t-il.

" J'ai oublié de me présenter : Eric Forman, j'habite cette maison. " dit-il en montrant  l'autre côté de la route.

" Sara Sidle et Gil Grissom " présenta Sara.

" Ca fait bizarre de parler avec des gens du futur ! " Eric n'en revenait toujours pas.

" Ca vous dirait de venir à la maison ? Il commence à faire froid et mes parents seraient ravis de faire votre connaissance… "

" Euh…. " dirent les deux CSIs hésitants.

" Allez venez, je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien !  

" Ok. " fini par dire Grissom.

Grissom avait garé la DeLorean devant la maison des Forman, comme le lui avait indiqué Eric. Puis il les fit entrer chez lui.

Ses parents étaient en train de jouer aux cartes dans la cuisine.

" Maman, papa, j'ai ramené de la visite. " leur dit-il content.

" Je vous présente Sara Sidle et Gil Grissom, je les ai rencontrés sur la route en rentrant de chez Hyde. 

Red et Kitty Forman les saluèrent et Eric leur expliqua qu'ils venaient du futur.

" Vraiment ? " dit Red sceptique.

" C'est difficile à croire mais c'est pourtant la stricte vérité. " leur dit Sara.

Kitty les fit asseoir et leur offrit du café pendant qu'Eric et Red leur posèrent des tonnes de questions.

" Red, laisse-les respirer un peu. " soupira Kitty en apportant des tasses.

" De quelle année vous êtes exactement ? " leur demanda Eric.

" 2003 " répondit Sara.

" Wow !!! génial !!! " s'écria-t-il.

" Dites-moi, dans quelle ville sommes-nous ? " demanda Grissom.

" Point Place, Wisconsin " 

" Comment ça se fait qu'on se retrouve dans des états différents à chaque fois ? " dit Grissom en se tournant vers  Sara.

" Je sais pas… on doit pouvoir le régler certainement, faudra voir… "

" Mais dites-moi, avez-vous quelque chose qui prouve que vous êtes bien du futur ? " demanda Red toujours sceptique.

Grissom sortit alors de sa poche son téléphone portable qu'il alluma. Les 3 Forman restèrent en admiration devant l'objet.

" C'est un téléphone ? 

" Oui, portable. C'est très courant à notre époque. " leur apprit Grissom.

" Ok. Vous faites quoi comme job ? " demanda Red très intéressé.

" Nous faisons partie de la police scientifique de Las Vegas. 

" Las Vegas ? La ville du jeu ! Cool ! " s'écria Eric.

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant près de 2 heures et Eric s'absenta l'espace de dix minutes. Lorsqu'il revint, il était accompagné d'une jeune fille rousse, qu'il présenta comme étant Donna, sa petite amie. 

Il était tard lorsque Grissom regarda finalement sa montre.

La famille Forman proposa de les héberger dans leur chambre d'amis. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas encore vérifié la voiture ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de  programmer un autre voyage dans la nuit. 

A cet instant, une jeune fille entra dans la cuisine. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Grissom. Kitty leur présenta alors leur fille aînée, Laurie. Elle sortait le soir et rentrait assez tard, ce qui agaçait Red. Il avait toujours été très protecteur avec sa fille.

Laurie ne quittait pas Grissom des yeux, ce qui commençait à énerver Sara. Et Grissom aussi semblait mal à l'aise. 

Puis, Kitty montra la chambre aux deux scientifiques.

" Il n'y a qu'un grand lit, j'espère que ça ne vous pose aucun problème… " demanda-t-elle sans être au courant de leur relation.

" Non, c'est parfait. Merci Mme Forman " répondit Grissom.

" Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Kitty ! "  dit-elle en souriant avant de les laisser s'installer.

" Je suis claquée ! Je sens que je vais pas faire long feu… "

" Oui, moi non plus… Qui aurait cru que voyager dans le temps était aussi fatigant ? " dit-il en plaisantant.

Sara alla prendre une douche. Puis elle se glissa dans le lit en attendant que Grissom ai fini à son tour de se laver. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et il la prit dans ses bras avant de sombrer  à son tour dans le sommeil.


	7. chap7

Le lendemain matin, ils retrouvèrent les Forman dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner.

" Vous voulez du café ? " leur demanda Kitty

" Euh…oui, merci " répondirent-ils.

Red leur fit de la place à table et ils s'installèrent. Eric déjeuna en vitesse avant de partir car il avait cours et devait d'abord rejoindre ses amis. 

Les quatre adultes parlèrent de choses et d'autres avant que Red ne les quitte pour partir au travail.

Pendant ce temps, Eric racontait à ses amis sa rencontre avec des gens du futur.

" Hey Forman, j'te préviens que si tu nous racontes des salades, je te le ferai payer ! " lui dit Hyde.

" Je vous jure les gars, vous pouvez demander à Donna, elle leur a parlé !! " répliqua-t-il en la désignant

Ils se tournèrent vers elle et cette dernière ne put que confirmer ce qu'Eric venait de dire. 

" Il dit la vérité ! J'étais là… " 

" Allez Eric, raconte !!! " le supplia Kelso.

Il n'eut pas le temps de leur en dire plus car Jackie arriva.

" Salut tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda-t-elle curieuse.

" Rien, on parlait juste de truc entre mecs ! " lui dit sèchement Eric.

" Oh…et pourquoi Donna est là ? " dit-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

Eric n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Il n'avait jamais pu la supporter et il n'était pas le seul.

" Eric a hébergé des gens qui viennent du futur " lâcha Kelso surexcité.

" Kelso, la ferme ! " dit-il en soupirant.

Jackie regarda Eric d'un air outré avant de dire :

" Et bien sûr on ne me dit rien ! 

" Ce qui se passe chez moi ne regarde que moi ! " rétorqua-t-il.

" Bon allez viens Michael, on s'en va ! " dit-elle énervée en empoignant la manche de Kelso.

" Hey non ! J'veux rester !!!! " dit-il en retirant sa main de son bras

" Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça… " Et elle les quitta en colère.

Ils s'apprêtaient à reprendre leur conversation, mais malheureusement il leur fallait entrer en classe.

Grissom était en train de vérifier l'état de la DeLorean. Elle n'avait pas été endommagée comme la première fois et il remercia encore le colonel O'Neill ou Mac Gyver, peu importe comment il se faisait appeler, pour son aide précieuse pour la réparation du moteur.

" Il y a des dégâts ? " demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Sara approcher, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 'Cette scène me rappelle vaguement quelque chose' pensa-t-il en souriant

" Non pas cette fois, le moteur a tenu le choc ! " dit-il en refermant le capot.

" Quand est-ce qu'on part ? 

" En fin d'après-midi et cette fois, tu vérifieras mes réglages… faudrait pas qu'on se retrouve en l'an 2030 par exemple. " lança-t-il en plaisantant.

Sara éclata de rire avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue. Elle se retourna et vit un ballon de basket dans le coin de la cour et un panier fixé au poteau. Elle fit rebondir la balle quelques fois avant de faire un panier.

" Bravo " lui dit Grissom.

" Merci "

 Puis, il s'approcha d'elle et lui piqua la balle avant de la lancer.

" Un partout ! " plaisanta Sara.

" Je ne savais pas que Gil Grissom savait jouer au basket ! " dit-elle en rigolant.

" Je ne sais pas uniquement m'occuper d'insectes et jouer les superviseurs. " répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Sara éclata de rire et reprit la balle. Ils jouèrent pendant une demi-heure et déjà, Kitty les appela pour venir manger.

A table, Laurie s'était arrangée pour être à côté de Grissom. Sara était en face de lui, entre Eric et Kitty. Grissom avait l'air gêné car la jeune fille était penchée vers lui et ne faisait que l'observer.

" Laurie, fiche-lui la paix cinq minutes !  

 La jeune fille soupira avant de s'écarter.

" Ca vous dérange si je vous appelle Dr Grissom ? " lui demanda la jeune fille en prenant des airs de séductrice.

" Euh…non… " répondit-il.

" Hey Laurie, Kelso m'a demandé pourquoi tu ne voulais plus le voir. Je lui ai dit que c'était parce que tu avais décidé d'arrêter de sortir avec des abrutis, et ça l'a vexé. " lui dit Eric sérieusement avant d'éclater de rire.

" Tais-toi imbécile " lui lança-t-elle dans un regard noir.

" Laurie ! " la réprimanda sa mère.

" Kitty, tu as bien vu qu'Eric a commencé ! 

" Oh…très bien, débrouillez-vous! "

Et elle se leva pour aller chercher un plat

Le reste du repas se fit dans le calme. Laurie n'adressait la parole qu'à Grissom et Sara bouillait intérieurement. 

L'après-midi, Eric et Red étaient reparti et Kitty s'était absentée chez leurs voisins, les Pinciotti. Grissom s'était endormi dans la chambre après le repas, pendant que Sara discutait avec Donna au sous-sol.

Les deux jeunes femmes parlaient de tout et de rien, mais principalement du futur. Sara ne lui avait rien dit des changements majeurs des trente dernières années. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire à quel point le monde évoluait dans le mauvais sens. Après tout, ils étaient dans les Seventies, les années Peace and Love, il n'était pas nécessaire de les effrayer.

Sara lui avait raconté leur précédent périple dans les années 1880 et toutes les mésaventures qu'il leur était arrivé.

Donna dû s'en aller pour aller retrouver les autres au 'Hub' le café de Point Place.

Grissom sortit de la chambre, en pleine forme et  croisa Laurie dans le couloir. Celle-ci commença à l'aguicher en lui faisant des compliments. Grissom se sentait mal à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui et cette fois-ci il n'avait personne pour la stopper. 

" Dr Grissom, vous savez que vous êtes attirant ? " dit-elle en le regardant.

" Huh ? " répondit-il surprit.

" J'ai toujours été attiré par les hommes mûrs… et je dois dire que vous ne me laissez pas indifférente… " dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

" Ecoutez…" commença-t-il mais elle le coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

A ce moment là, Sara arriva en haut des escaliers et assista à la scène : Grissom dans les bras de Laurie.

Grissom aperçut Sara et s'écarta aussitôt de l'adolescente.

Vexée, Sara se retourna et partit en courant. Grissom s'adressa alors à la jeune fille :

" Vous n'êtes pas mon genre, et d'ailleurs je suis déjà pris. " dit-il sèchement avant de partir.

Il dévala les escaliers et se précipita immédiatement en bas, à la recherche de Sara. Il la vit prête à ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

" Sara ! " cria-t-il. 

Elle se retourna,  les larmes aux yeux.

" Il faut qu'on parle " lui dit-il en s'approchant.

" Pourquoi ? Pour me dire que tout ce qui s'est passé, ça ne représente rien pour toi ? Si c'est le cas, pas la peine de dire un mot, tu peux  retourner dans les bras de cette fille ! " lança-t-elle. 

Grissom resta sur place, bouche bée. Il ne savait plus quoi dire mais savait parfaitement qu'elle souffrait.

" Sara…tu as mal interprété  la situation… " 

" Bah voyons ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas envie d'entendre tes explications ! " lâcha-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la porte. 

" S'il te plaît, écoute ce que j'ai à dire. " supplia-t-il en l'empêchant de sortir.

Elle se retourna et attendit face à lui, les bras croisés.

" Je ne suis pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé là-haut. C'est elle qui m'a fait des avances. Elle s'est jetée sur moi. " expliqua-t-il.

Sara soupira. 

" Crois-moi ! Tu es la seule femme qui compte pour moi et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé… " dit-il tout penaud.

" Alors ce qui s'est passé dans la grange… " commença-t-elle.

" C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. " finit-il avec un sourire.

Il s'approcha d'elle et porta une main à sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement. Il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa doucement. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit leur baiser de façon plus  passionnée. Grissom lui caressait délicatement le bas du dos avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

Très vite, l'envie et le désir prirent le dessus et ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé installé dans la pièce.

Au moment où Grissom allait allonger Sara, ils entendirent du bruit à l'extérieur et se séparèrent aussitôt. 

Il s'agissait d'Eric et de ses amis qui rentraient de cours. Sara fit signe à Grissom de la suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de leur chambre au moment où Eric et sa bande entraient dans le sous-sol.

Sara ouvrit la porte et poussa Grissom à l'intérieur. Puis elle s'adossa contre la porte fermée. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et attrapa ses mains.  Puis il l'embrassa en commençant par son cou avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Soudain, Grissom la porta jusqu'au lit. Sara commença à lui retirer son polo tandis que lui, détachait la ceinture de son jeans…

Au sous-sol, Eric distribuait des bouteilles de Coca-cola à ses amis. A peine assis, ses amis lui posèrent des tas de questions sur les 'visiteurs du futur'.

" Allez Eric, dit-nous en plus !! " le pressa Kelso.

" Désolé, je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais… vous n'aurez qu'à leur demander ce que vous voulez quand vous les verrez ! " dit Eric pour se débarrasser de leurs questions.

" Ils repartent quand ? " demanda Fez.

" Aujourd'hui je crois… "

" Tu peux nous montrer leur voiture ?? " le supplia Kelso encore et toujours.

" Nan mon vieux, ça tu verras avec eux ! " répondit Eric en prenant un comics. 

" T'es pas sympa Eric ! " dit-il en croisant ses bras.

" Je sais.  

" Hey Forman, j'peux mettre ton album de Led Zeppelin ? " demanda Hyde.

" Ouais vas-y ! 

Une heure plus tard, Sara réfléchissait blottie dans les bras de Grissom.

" Tu crois que Brass a lancé un avis de recherche ? " lui demanda-t-elle.

" Je ne sais pas… en tout cas ils auront du mal à nous retrouver… " dit-il en lui caressant le bas du dos.

" Peut-être qu'ils ne nous cherchent même pas." dit-elle en riant.

" Peut-être… "

Puis il recommença à l'embrasser le long du cou et remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

"Griss… " 

" Mmmm "

" On devrait aller se préparer… " 

" Ca attendra bien dix minutes… " dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Soudain, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui déclara ce qu'il avait toujours eut peur de lui avouer.

" Je t'aime Sara " 

Sara sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.  Elle n'avait entendu ces mots que dans ses rêves et maintenant, il les lui disait en vrai.

" Je t'aime Griss… " murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Au sous-sol, Kelso essayait de faire parler Eric mais le pauvre ne pouvait répondre à ses questions. Donna arriva et fut suivi de près par Jackie.

" Alors Eric, où sont tes amis du futur ? " demanda Jackie en plaisantant.

" Je ne sais pas et je crois pas t'avoir invité à venir… " laissa-t-il échapper. 

" Hey, qui c'est qui aimerait voyager dans le futur ? " demanda Kelso, toujours aussi stupide.

" Kelso, tu peux pas penser à autre chose ? " s'énerva Hyde.

Lorsque Grissom et Sara se rendirent dans le salon et  ils furent étonnés de trouver un groupe de jeunes installés sur le canapé. Kelso et Jackie leur bondirent dessus, et   commencèrent à les assaillir de questions. 

Donna se leva, et écarta ses amis pour laisser respirer les deux étrangers.

" Désolée, ils sont trop curieux ! " leur dit-elle.

" Merci " répondit Grissom quand elle les repoussa.

" Voici Jackie Burkhart, Michael Kelso, Fez et là c'est Steven Hyde " annonça-t-elle. 

" Salut " lança Hyde de sa chaise.

" Ravi de vous connaître " dit Grissom à l'intention des jeunes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Eric arriva avec une console de jeu qu'il posa sur la table basse.

" Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance " dit-il en souriant.

Ils discutèrent pendant près d'une heure avant que Kitty et Red ne rentrent. Grissom sortit régler les compteurs de la DeLorean pendant que Sara parlait une dernière fois avec Kitty

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il fut rejoint par Sara. Elle vérifia que les compteurs étaient bien réglés sur 2003.

Ils firent leur adieu à la famille Forman et les remercièrent encore pour leur hospitalité. Tous les amis d'Eric étaient également présents. Personne ne voulait manquer leur départ.

Grissom et Sara s'installèrent dans la voiture. Elle commença à prendre de la vitesse sur la petite route déserte.

Grissom prit la main de Sara dans la sienne dans un geste rassurant. 

" Prête ? " lui demanda-t-il

" Plus que jamais… " répondit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Les Forman ainsi que la bande d'Eric regardèrent la voiture s'éloigner avant de disparaître dans une lumière blanche. Seules des traces de pneus enflammées restèrent visibles sur la route.


	8. chapitre 8 last chapter

Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa, Sara fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Ils se tenaient toujours la main.

" Griss… " murmura-t-elle.

" Oui ? "dit-il encore sous le choc. 

" Va voir où on est… " lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Grissom comprit les craintes de Sara. Il lui secoua légèrement la main et sortit du véhicule. 

Sara l'observait faire quelques pas autour de la voiture. 

Dehors, le soleil était brûlant et un désert aride s'étendait à perte de vue. Grissom n'était pas certain de reconnaître l'endroit mais il ne lui semblait pas étranger pour autant. 

Finalement, Sara se décida à le rejoindre et regarda tout autour d'elle. Grissom se tenait à quelques mètres de la voiture, sans bouger. Sara s'approcha et il se retourna subitement, le regard fixé sur son portable.

" Je capte " dit-il sans y croire.

" Quoi ? " demanda Sara .

" Je capte, le téléphone marche !! Il y a du réseau ici !!! " dit-il en souriant

" C'est pas vrai ! " dit-elle avant de s'avancer vers lui et de lui prendre le portable pour vérifier ce qu'il disait.

" Oh mon dieu !!! Ca veut dire qu'on est de retour ? " dit-elle ravie.

" Certainement !! 

 Puis, il composa un numéro et attendit.

" Qui est-ce que tu appelles ? " demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Il raccrocha et la prit dans ses bras.

" Je viens d'appeler chez moi, histoire de voir… c'est bien mon répondeur que j'ai eu…" dit-il en plaisantant avant de la serrer contre lui.

" On est enfin de retour " dit-elle la tête posée sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre  un moment avant que Grissom ne propose de rentrer.

Une fois dans la DeLorean, Grissom emprunta une piste et au bout d'une heure de désert, ils aperçurent au loin les lumières de Las Vegas. Grissom prit immédiatement le chemin pour se rendre au Las Vegas Police Crime Lab.

Arrivé sur place, il gara la voiture dans le garage et ils entrèrent dans la labo.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de pause, tous leurs collègues les fixèrent comme s'ils venaient de voir apparaître des fantômes.

Catherine s'avança la première.   

" Gil, Sara…mais on vous cherche depuis près d'une semaine ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Euh… Même si on vous le disait, vous ne nous croiriez pas… " répondit Grissom embarrassé.

Warrick, Nick et Brass s'approchèrent aussi.

" On est content de vous revoir ! Et en pleine forme, on dirait ? " lança Nick en prenant Sara dans ses bras.

" Merci " dit-elle.

Puis ils se serrèrent tous dans les bras soulagés de constater que tout le monde allait bien.

Assaillis de questions, Grissom et Sara expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé, mais en se gardant bien de leur raconter la partie la plus intime de cette aventure.

" Au fait, qu'est-il advenu de l'enquête ? " demanda Grissom.

" Oh, résolue en 2 jours ! Le principal concurrent de Sullivan, Mark Banning a tout simplement décidé d'éliminer son rival en utilisant sa propre voiture. Il pensait qu'on croirait  à un accident... " expliqua Catherine en rigolant.

" Quel abruti ! " lâcha Sara. 

Puis Grissom leur annonça qu'ils rentraient se reposer. Dehors, les deux voyageurs se dirigeaient côte à côte vers leurs véhicules, garés à côté l'un de l'autre.

Grissom jeta un coup d'œil tout autour. Caché par les 2 Tahoes, il s'approcha de Sara.

" Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un bon dîner ? " lui demanda-t-il.

" Hum… je ne sais pas… où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? " dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

" Pourquoi pas… " commença-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour finir sa phrase près de son oreille.

" …chez moi… "  finit-il par dire tout en  déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

" Ca me plaît assez comme idée ! " répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent comme prévu chez Grissom.

Pendant qu'il préparait leur dîner, Sara avait réquisitionné la salle de bain pour  prendre une douche brûlante. Elle en rêvait depuis des jours et était contente de se retrouver sous le jet.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle fut surprise de voir que la lumière était tamisée et que la table avait été dressée. Grissom avait allumé des bougies et il arriva avec une bouteille de champagne dans les mains. 

Il vit l'expression choquée de Sara et s'empressa de poser la bouteille et de s'approcher d'elle.

" Sara ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? " demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

" Wow Griss… je suis vraiment impressionnée… " dit-t-elle en rougissant.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

" Tu m'as fais peur ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'avais tout faux… " avoua-t-il.

" Non, c'est parfait ! Très romantique, qui plus est ! " ajouta-t-elle.

" Allez, à table, ça va être prêt ! " annonça-t-il en la guidant vers sa place.

Grissom déboucha la bouteille de champagne et décida de porter un toast.

" A… " commença-t-il.

" Mark Banning " finit Sara.

Grissom la regarda étonné, mais elle continua :

" Pour être stupide et pour nous avoir permis d'utiliser la DeLorean et de nous avoir rapprochés ! " plaisanta-t-elle.

" Exactement et n'oublions pas de remercier Daren Sullivan pour avoir inventé cette machine ! " dit Grissom en souriant.

Puis il regarda Sara droit dans les yeux avant d'annoncer :

" A nous ". 

Le reste du repas se passa dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Ils parlèrent de leur périple, de leurs rencontres inattendues.  Sara éclata de rire lorsque Grissom lui raconta une fois de plus son comportement sous les effets de la drogue.

" C'est dingue, je peux toujours pas croire que j'ai osé flirter avec Sully ! " 

" Flirter ? Draguer serait plus approprié je crois ! " dit-il pince sans rire.

" Jaloux ? " dit-elle en plaisantant.

" Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ! " avoua-t-il en grimaçant.

" S'il y a bien une chose que Gil Grissom ne sait pas cacher, c'est sa jalousie ! " dit-elle en riant.

" Tu perds rien pour attendre Calamity Jane ! " 

Après avoir fini de dîner et d'avoir fait la vaisselle, Grissom fila prendre une douche. Sara l'attendait tranquillement dans la chambre, occupée à lire un magazine qu'elle avait trouvé dans le salon.

Grissom sortit de la salle de bain et s'allongea à ses côtés. La jeune femme posa son magazine et éteignit la lumière avant de se blottir contre Grissom.

Au milieu de la nuit, Sara se réveilla. Elle se tourna vers Grissom et constata qu'il observait.

" Ca fait longtemps que tu ne dors plus ? " lui demanda-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

" Non… " répondit-il en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

" Tout va bien ? "  

" Oui, je réfléchissais. Ne t'inquiète pas. "  

" Quelque chose te tracasse ? " demanda-t-elle inquiète.

" Plus maintenant… tout va bien à présent " dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui renvoya son sourire et ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

" Griss ? "  

" Oui ? " 

" Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour la DeLorean ? Je veux dire… qui sait ce que ça donnerait si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains ? " 

" J'y ai déjà pensé et ça changerait probablement le cours des choses … " avoua-t-il.

Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, il annonça :

"Je pense avoir une idée… mais je t'en parlerai demain, il faut qu'on se repose pour le moment."

Sara acquiesça et il resserra son étreinte.

Le lendemain matin, Sara se réveilla seule dans le lit. Elle se précipita vers la porte et une bonne odeur de café l'accueillit.

Grissom était dans la cuisine. Il sourit en la voyant approcher et se tourna pour prendre la cafetière.

Pendant qu'il versait le liquide brûlant dans les tasses, Sara se plaça derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

" Bien dormi " lui demanda-t-il.

" Comme un charme ! " avoua-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur l'épaule.

Grissom prit les deux tasses et il en tendit une à Sara. Celle-ci l'accepta volontiers et lui renvoya un de ses plus beaux sourires.

" Alors, dit-moi ce que tu comptes faire pour la DeLorean ? " lui demanda-t-elle.

" Je pensais la récupérer et la garder ou bien la détruire… " répondit-il .

" La détruire ? Une voiture pareille, non ! "

 Grissom étouffa un rire et lui dit :

" Ok, peut être ne pas aller jusqu'à la détruire mais faire en sorte que ce qui permet de voyager soit hors-service. " 

" Je préfère cette idée. Mais est-ce qu'on sait ce qui la fait marcher ? " 

" Et bien… tu te souviens de la substance verte ? " dit-il en souriant.

Sara commença à rougir.

" La kryptonite… " plaisanta -t-elle.

" Oui… elle alimente une certaine partie du moteur et c'est certainement ce qui est responsable des accélérations." expliqua-t-il.

" Ohhh ok " commenta-t-elle.

" Je vais aller rendre une petite visite à Brass " annonça-t-il.

" Très bien, en attendant je vais aller chez moi et me changer ! " dit-elle en finissant sa tasse.

" On se rejoint d'ici quelques heures ici ? " proposa-t-il.

" Ca marche. "  

Et elle se dirigea vers la chambre  pour s'habiller.

Elle embrassa Grissom une dernière fois avant de quitter les lieux.

**xxx Las Vegas Crime Lab xxx**

Grissom marchait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Jim Brass. Par chance, ce dernier était toujours là et accueillit son collègue.

" Gil ! Quel bon vent vous amène ici de si bonne heure ? " lui demanda le policier étonné. 

" Jim, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander… " répondit-il en s'asseyant.

" Je vous écoute. "

" Que va devenir la DeLorean ? " 

" Et bien, elle aurait dû revenir à la famille de la victime mais Sullivan n'avait plus personne, même pas de femme… alors je suppose qu'ils vont la transférer à la casse…"  lui répondit-il.

" Mais pourquoi cette question ? " ajouta-t-il.

" Je voudrais la racheter " annonça simplement Grissom

Cette réponse surprit le policier et il faillit renverser le café qu'il buvait.

" Quoi ? Vous voulez vraiment l'acheter ? " 

" Absolument ." 

" Je ne sais si ça va être possible… " dit-il en réfléchissant.

" Jim, s'il vous plaît, faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour qu'on me la laisse… " supplia Grissom.

Brass soupira avant de décrocher son téléphone :

" Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous ! " 

" Vous êtes le meilleur ! " lui assura le scientifique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brass raccrocha et se tourna vers son ami : 

" Bon, ils sont prêts à vous la refiler pour 1000$, ça vous va ? " 

" Ca me va ! " répondit-il.

**xxx Domicile de Gil Grissom xxx**

Sara venait à peine de garer sa Tahoe lorsqu'elle aperçut une voiture qui lui semblait familière, approcher.

Elle se mit à rire en voyant la DeLorean s'arrêter à côté d'elle.

" Tu as réussi à l'avoir ! " lui dit Sara étonnée.

" Oui et pour trois fois rien ! " répondit Grissom au volant.

" Où est-ce que tu va la mettre ? " 

" Dans ce que je n'utilise jamais et qui s'appelle : un garage " plaisanta-t-il avant d'aller la ranger à l'endroit prévu.

Sara le suivit et une fois dans le local, Grissom referma la porte et alla ouvrir le capot.

" Ok, voici le boîtier " dit-il en le désignant.

Il prit une pince et ouvrit la boîte, révélant le flacon dans lequel se trouvait la substance verte. Il l'attrapa et la montra à Sara.

" Et voilà ! " s'exclama-t-il.

" Wow, le niveau a bien diminué depuis la première fois ! " constata-t-elle.

" Ce qui veut dire :  deux voyages de plus et on ne rentrait jamais ! " plaisanta-t-il.

" Très rassurant. " murmura Sara.

Grissom lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis, il ferma le capot et plaça le flacon au fond d'un placard.

" Tu ne vas pas la faire analyser. ? " dit Sara étonnée.

" Non. Je préfère garder le mystère et ne pas savoir. Ca rendra l'expérience encore plus unique comme ça. " dit-il.

" Exact " avoua-t-elle.

Puis, Grissom referma le garage et ils  remontèrent à l'appartement. 

" Au fait, je pensais à quelque chose… pourquoi tu n'apporterais pas tes affaires ici ?  lui dit-il.

"  Pour quelle raison ? " demanda Sara confuse.

" Et bien… je me disais que tu pourrais venir t'installer ici avec moi… " avoua-t-il en  l'entraînant dans le salon.

" Ohhh…  je dois y réfléchir… " plaisanta-t-elle.

" Ok… " dit-il sur un ton défaitiste.

" Mais y'a peut être un moyen pour m'aider à me décider… " annonça-t-elle en jouant les séductrices.

" Vraiment ? " demanda-t-il intéressé.

" Mm… " dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément

" On a encore quelques heures devant nous il me semble… " murmura-t-elle.

" On a tout l'après-midi tu veux dire… " répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Sara acquiesça et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Maintenant ils avaient la vie devant eux.

**THE END **


End file.
